


Be Whoever You Are

by Brosie14



Series: Music to my Heart [1]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Love Story?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prequel, References to Depression, Tragedy, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brosie14/pseuds/Brosie14
Summary: Soul had always hated his parents parties, having to become someone else to please his parents. This party is no different, until he meets a girl who he's never seen before.(This summery will probably change, I don't know how to write summaries yet, sorry!)





	1. You too?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever. EVER. WOO!!
> 
> I've been wanting to write something for so long but I never liked what I wrote so I never kept it to publish, but I'm not upset with how this chapter came out. I want this to be a series, I have this whole plot in my head and I just need to get it on "paper" (meaning on my computer). So please give me feedback on anything, I haven't really gone through and checked for grammar, so let me know with that. But also let me know what you think about the story so far. I know its not much but I was so excited when I finished typing this up I couldn't wait! 
> 
> Anyways, I'll shut up and let you get to the story but I wanted to say thank you for even clicking on this and giving it a chance. I really want to improve my writing and I have a little free time this summer so I thought "why not!" I'm going to attempt (keyword attempt) to update every week (I'm aiming for Sundays but we'll see)
> 
> Ok I'll get out of your hair, enjoy the story!

*takes place 5 years before series before series*

*Soul is 9 years old*

 _Italics_ – Soul’s thoughts

3rd person POV

 

Soul had always hated these kinds of events. Black tie events where people think they’re the best of the best and showing off how much money they have. Nothing is real, all fake smiles, forced laughs, and small talk. He had better things to do than play into their games. What he wouldn’t give to go and hide in room, away from everyone. His parents always forced him to attend these types of event, saying that he should proudly proclaimed being an Evans. He knows that they just want him to go to these events and play the piano so his parents could gain ‘respect’ and ‘admiration’ from their so called ‘friends.’ Soul dreaded every second of this. Wes, on the other hand, seems to thrive from this. He was always better at dealing with everyone so effortlessly, which is probably why he is their parents favorite.

He finished his show a while ago and now he’s been avoiding everyone as well as he could. His favorite place to hide is the balcony, with nothing but the night sky with the millions of stars and peace and quiet. The hum of the party feeling miles away and air finally seems to make its way to his lungs. He could finally relax some, being out of the watchful eye of his parents and the other party goers, most of whom are his parents age. There were a few kids his age, but most were too unbearable to deal with that it was better to just avoid everyone. There was a family that moved in recently, but he hadn’t introduced himself yet and he doesn’t have the energy to put on a face his parents would approve of. He would much rather hide out on the balcony where he’s able to breath. He shuts his eye, enjoying the quiet night.

“Nice night, isn’t it?”

He nearly jumps out of his skin at the sudden voice. He looks over to his right to see a girl his age he’s never seen before. She giggles at the sight of his startled state. “I didn’t scare you too bad, did I?”

“No, just didn’t… um… h-hear you, that’s all,” he stumbles to collect his thoughts. She stands there, a small smile gracing her face as she waits for him to collect himself. After a while she takes a small step forward.

“Is it alright if I join you?” she asks, taking another step forward. He wanted nothing more than to say no, that he would much rather be by himself and not in anyone’s presence. As much as he tries, he can’t seem to bring himself say that. In fact, he can’t bring himself to say anything, grasping at words that don’t make any sense whatsoever. She covers her mouth, giggling as he gasps for air like a fish on land. “I’ll take that as a yes,”

She walks up next to him, her shoes clicking with every step she takes, then she leans on the railing taking in the night sky. Now that Soul could actually get a good look at her, he’s sure she just moved here. Her brown curly hair flows down to the middle of her back, not pulled up like most of the other girls. Her dress seemed to be more flowing and graceful rather than form fitting. She also seems to not be wearing an exorbitant amount of makeup which is extremely strange, almost unheard of. She seems to be at peace out here, eyes shut with a small smile as she enjoys the soft breeze the cools the warm summer night. She must have sensed Soul staring at her, because she opened her eyes and looked over to him.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Edaline Myer,” She turns her body to face Soul and extends a pale hand towards him, waiting for him to react.

“Soul Evans,” He takes her hand in his, he realizes how smooth her hands are in his.

“oh, so this is your family’s party? Why aren’t you out enjoying it?” _Great_ _now I have to make up some excuse that won’t offend this girl._ She returned to leaning on the rail but continued looking at him, anticipating his answer.

“I just needed some fresh air, that’s all,” _and to get away from everyone inside._

“Yeah, that’s partially why I came out here too. I need a break from all the small talk,” she returns to leaning on the railing looking out into the night. _My parents must have sent her out to find me, probably to drag me back to the party. She probably only cares about making good with my parents since she’s new here._ Soul waits for her to start talking to him but after a while, she doesn’t say anything.  She simply continues to watch the sky, taking a deep breath every once in a while, overall looking content with just being there. She seems to glow in the night light, almost like a ghost which would make this whole situation make more sense to Soul than what was currently going on.

“Why are you really out here?” He hated being lied to and he sure as hell wouldn’t accept the fact that this new kid thought they play him so easily. “Did my parents send you out here?”

She turns to him, confused at his sudden question. She tilted her head to the side like a puppy would do, scrunching her eyebrows together like she didn’t understand Soul.

“I came out here because I needed some fresh air and I can’t stand small talk. No other reason,” she said, resting one arm on the railing while looking at Soul. “If I can be completely honest, I’m not a fan of events like these…”

 _Really?_ All of the other kids he had met all claimed the importance of these events perfectly as his parents want him to. He hadn’t met a person his age openly admits to him that they don’t want to be at a party, or that they don’t want to be at a party, especially after knowing his last name.

“Isn’t that why you’re out here too?” She said with a small smile on her face, no fear in her voice. It confuses Soul, when she clearly knows who he is. _She really feels that way too huh…_

“Well yeah… I just… I didn’t know that… umm…” He stumbles over his words trying to find the right ones, never having such a casual conversation with a stranger at an event like this. “I haven’t really met anyone who was so open about not liking these events… especially not someone near my own age,”

“There are plenty of us out there, it’s just that most of us can’t sneak out of our parents grasp,” She says that like it’s the truth, _if only she knew_. “None the less, it is nice to have a real conversation though, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it is,” Soul did have to say, Edaline didn’t seem to suck the air out of his lungs like any other conversation tonight or any other night. For once her felt like he could just talk about anything. He turns back to looking out over the balcony, where he could finally see guest trickling out to their vehicles.  

“It’s always a good idea to have a partner in crime during events like this, so how about it, Soul Evans?” He turns to see Edaline has her had outstretched towards him, waiting for his response.

Slowly he turns his body back to hers, looking at her hand as he did. Finally, he smiles to himself and takes her hand in his.

“Yeah, partners in crime,” Her face beams as they shake hands, sealing the deal. They turn and look over the garden, settling into a comfortable silence.  Soon, the party was coming to a close, guests flowing out of the front entrance now.

“Edaline, this is where you’ve been hiding,” A woman with dark hair pulled up into a tight up do stands by the entrance of the balcony. “Your father and I have been looking for you for a while now,”

“My apologies mother, I was just enjoying the night air with Mr. Evans here,” Edaline turns to her mother, all signs of relaxation gone and replaced with manners that would be expected of someone at this type of event.

“Oh Mr. Evans! I’m glad you’ve become acquainted with my daughter. I must apologize, but I must pull her away from you if that is alright?” _She states that like a question, like I have any say in the matter._ Edaline walks over to her mother, not even casting a glance in Soul’s direction. “And thank you for inviting us to your lovely gathering, your talent is quite wonderful,”

Edaline’s mother motions for Edaline to join her, but before they both disappeared Edaline turned back to Soul.

“It was a pleasure meeting you, I hope we meet again soon Soul,” With a wink, she disappears around the comer. Soul stands there staring at the place Edaline was standing not two seconds before, with a feeling of happiness he’s never had after an event like this.

_I hope we meet again soon too, Edaline_


	2. Why are you here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soul always thought that parties were for people who has friends, so why did he have to go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I am SO SORRY!! I had so many things happened since the first chapter (ie Medical probs and a week out of town) but I'm not stocking up on chapters to maybe try and post more regularly. I also think that since this is literally my first fic, I'm going to aim for 10 chapters. I totally don't want to shoot for something I can't do so yep!
> 
> I do hope that i'll be able to finish this before school starts, but we will have to see. Sorry to those who are actually reading this, but I'm gonna do my best!
> 
> Italics - Soul thinking

Soul’s day starts like every other morning. He gets up, gets dressed and hurries for breakfast, that he usually eats as quick as possible to go back to his room before practice. Just like any other day it started like that, until he heard his mother call his name.

“Soul, are you listening?” _Crap..._

The blank look on his face told her enough. “Your friend Finnagin is having a party, and they asked me to see if you would go. I think it would be good for you to go,”

How badly he wanted to say no. He would much rather stay at home and avoid talking to anyone here, but it didn’t seem as though his mom would let him off the hook.

“You should be there by 7,” she replied before he even had the chance to protest.

_Today is going to suck..._

 

~

 

He got there at exactly 7, the driver taking off before he had the chance to get back in and go home. It wasn’t like he was nervous, he just didn’t like hanging out around strangers, especially around stuck-up rich kids who think they own everything.

The house was fairly large, most of the noise coming from the first floor. He knocks on the door, only to not revive an answer. He tries the door noble and the doors swing open. He’s met with a large room filled with people, none of them really looking his age. Parents talked to other parents while younger children run between legs. _This can’t be the right place..._

He makes his way across the room, hovering by the wall until he is met with a sliding glass door. He takes the opportunity to breath some fresh air. Once he steps out he heard yelling.

“Yo Evens!! You actually showed up!! This is awesome!!” Finnagin (also known as Finn) was as outgoing as always. How he and Soul used to be friends is beyond him. “Well don’t just stand there, come here!”

He then noticed that Finn was not alone, but a small group of kids around their age gathered around a campfire. He hesitated, not wanting to sit with a bunch of snooty kids, but it was too late to walk out because Finn had already made his presence known.

Soul makes his way over to the group, not recognizing most of them. _This will just go great..._

Soul stands by the fire for a few awkward moments not entirely sure what he should be doing.

“Oh shit, right! Everyone this is Soul, Soul this is everyone,” _Thanks Finn that really clears things up._

The first to speak up is a girl with short straight black hair. Her bangs nearly cover her eyes making her seem very intimidating. “Hello, I’m Bethany. It’s a pleaser to meet you,” _Great here we go..._

“Oh come on Beth, he isn’t some CEO! Heya I’m Diane but you can call my Suga!” The girl, Suga, had light blond hair and seems to contain the energy of a puppy. “Oh and that guy over there is Michel,”

The guy, who might be Michel didn’t even look up from his phone at the sound of his name, instead he grunted what Soul assumed to be a hello. His dark blond hair along with his sweater vest, he seemed more peppy than he’s currently acting.

Soul turned his head to look at the next person and was met with green eyes right in front of him. “Hello! I’m Gabriel, and it’s so great of you to be joining us tonight,” Great, another one. He grabs Soul’s hand and politely shakes.

“Alright Gabriel, we don’t want to scare him off,” A girl with strawberry blond hair takes Gabriel by the shoulder to lead him back to his seat. “Oh, you can call me V,”

“Oh! And over there that’s Edi- oops I mean Delsin,” Suga danced around aimlessly. Soul looked to find Delsin sitting close to the fire, but smiled and waved at him. His (?) long hair was tied up into a neat bun at the back of his head.

“And that’s pretty much everyone! I totally didn’t think you would show dude this is awesome!! Come on, we’re making s’mores!” Finn practically dragged Soul closer to the fire before he had the change to say anything.

Conversation for everyone else started to flow smoothly again, Soul staying quite to himself most of the time. The would ask him questions but he would nod or shake his head. Soul glanced at his watch, finding he had only been at the party a half hour, not enough time for his partners not to yell at him when he gets home. Damn.

“YO, over here!!!!” Soul shot up from his seat when his “friend” called out to someone who walked into the backyard.

Soul looks to see who they were calling to, only to be met with the girl from that night months ago. She looked up when she heard Finn yell, a smile spread across her face. She quickly headed over to the fire pit.

“Hey! Cool party!” She highfived Finn and found a place to sit. Once she settled in, she looked up and saw Soul. “Oh hey! Long time no see huh? It’s good to see you again!”

“Wait, Edie, you know Soul?” Finn’s eyes bouncing between the two.

“Oh, I went to the party that Soul’s parents had. We both ended up getting some air on the balcony, I guess we both don’t like crowds” she giggled at her own little story.

“Wait, how do you guys know about Edeline?” _This is kinda weird, how does everyone already know you?_

“Well, unlike you Soul, we leave our house for more than five second, that tends to lead to meeting new people,”

Everyone was laughing, while Soul sat in a state of shook and confusion. There weren’t the stuck up kids that never did anything fun, they acted like normal teenagers. He only knew them as the bratty, annoyingly goody two shoes, seeing them just hang out is almost surreal.

“Hey, Earth to Soul. You good?” Soul jumped back as all of his vision was light blond hair and wide brown eyes.

“Uhhh...” _Wow, nice Soul. Really answered that well._

“Well we are planning our next get together, we when are you free?” V explained.

“Oh um ya about that... I’m not so sur-“

“Come on Soul, I haven’t see you in what, months, years? And now that you’re here I’m not letting you get away this time!” Finn, being the stubborn guy he is, Soul know that no wasn’t an answer.

“Fine, I have practice once everyday but other than tha-“

“Great! That should work fine, right V?” Suga jumping all around between Soul and V.

“I’ll add you to the group chat so we can all be in touch! This way we can find times when we all can meet up,” V already had her phone out typing at the speed of light.

“Come on Soul, it’ll be fun! Plus we can have some more time to hang out!” Edaline walked over to by Soul, flashing a picture perfect smile.

“Okay okay, fine. Count me in,”

_What have I just gotten myself into..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a rough chapter to write but I'm hoping the more I just do it (thanks Shia) and with some help from you guys I'll be able to do this! Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 2.5 How did you get my number?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soul gets pulled out of his comfort zone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this isn't really important to the story as a whole, but it does help me setup the next chapter. Also I wanted to post a little something else since the last chapter was really late and was a bit shorter.

Soul was sound asleep when he was woken up by his phone lighting up. He groans as he rolls over trying to block out the annoying buzz and light. He glances his clock, which tells him it’s much to early to be awake. Still he couldn’t get back to sleep so he decided to find out who he’ll have to kill this morning.

He picked up his phone only to find twenty messages, all of them from the group chat he was forced to join. How the hell did they even get my number? As he scrolls though the messages, he finds that everyone is making plans for later in the day, along with why he hasn’t answered yet.

Another groan as he sat up, seeing as going back to sleep wasn’t an option. He sat there staring and the messages go by, not really sure what he should say. It could be fun, but it would be more relaxing to stay in and chill. As he continued to watch the messages go by he sees Edaline sent a message

Edaline: _Hey sorry guys I was in a vocal practice, but ya later today works for me! Have we heard from Soul yet?_

Finn: _Nope, haven’t heard from him yet, but I’m sure he’s still sleeping so we might hear from him l8r_

Edaline: _Dang, that’s too bad. I was hoping to have us all meet up, I guess maybe some other time_

He sat and watched as the messages when by, mostly trying to figure out why he hadn’t answered yet. I guess I could go, just for a bit. I mean it wouldn’t be okay to just ignore them so blatantly.

Soul: _I have practice at 10 till 3 but I’m free otherwise_

Finn: _Well well if it isn’t sleeping beauty himself!_

Edaline: _Oh yay!! Now we can all hang out together! This’ll be great!!_

Well there’s no going back now. Soul gets out of bed to get ready for both his lesson and whatever trouble he’s gotten himself in.


End file.
